Dont Leave me
by Ladyintime
Summary: Why did he leave her? Did he not care anymore? or did he care too much? Would he ever return? Why couldn't she realize he was leaving for her? Why couldn't she see that he had to leave to protect his family? Dante/Lady
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Why did he leave her? Did he not care anymore? or did he care too much? Would he ever return? Why couldn't she realize he was leaving for her? Why couldn't she see that he had to leave to protect his family?

Warning: Language

Pairings: Dante/Lady and maybe others if they pop up

**Don't Leave me**

"Where are you going? Don't leave! We need you" in a quieter voice, "I need you"

He stopped at the door but refused to turn, he didn't want to see the tears he knew were streaming down her pale face. He wanted to stay, but he couldn't, if he were to turn to comfort her, he would have.

"I can't" he flinched at the sorrow of his own voice. He didn't even like the sound of his own voice

"You said you loved me! Show me that you love me! Stay with me." She was yelling with all her might. All her emotions flowing through with every spoken word. He felt his eyes moisten.

Of course he loved her. He had loved her since the moment his icy blues connected with her bi-colored eyes.

"I have to go. You know I have to go. I'm sorry."

His eyes clenched closed at the sound of her body connecting to the floor. Her small amount of energy leaving her fragile body. He knew as much as she did that she should have been resting in bed.

"Don't you walk out of those doors Dante, if you do I will never forgive you. If you walk out of that door you're walking out of my life, you won't be welcomed back." The pain in her voice was heart wrenching. Dante's heart throbbed in his chest reminding him of her pain, the pain he had caused. Why couldn't she realize he was leaving for her? Why couldn't she see that he had to leave in order to protect his family?

"I love you." Silence was his answer. Lady's sobs being the only sound in the office. He didn't want to leave her, he wanted to stay with her forever but he couldn't. This was something he had to do. "I love you too much to leave things as they are. I love you too much to stay" He was gone.

Lady remained crying on the floor. Her sob becoming stronger as she watched the office doors shut closed. She couldn't understand why he would leave her? Why he would leave their unborn children? If he left so easily, did he really even love her? Of course he loved her, Dante had told her too many time before.

Lady's aching limbs collapsed of fatigue and she laid to her side. Her limbs weren't as strong as they once were, the children pulling more from her than she could supply. She could see her bones through her stretched skin. It was a disgusting revelation that her own children had the potential to kill her but it was a revelation she was willing to accept. As long as the children were born in a healthy state, Lady didn't care about her own. The mindset of a true mother.

Pulling her knees to her chest, Lady cried for dear life. After spending the last eight years in a committed relationship with the hunter she felt as though her life had just walked out the front door. She felt abandoned. Why did he have to go? Why couldn't he just stay with her? Why couldn't he just wait until the babies were born, she would have went with him. She would have followed him anywhere. Why couldn't he have stayed long enough for her to tell him what she had been too nervous to personally tell him before.

"I love you too"

* * *

Three days.

It had been three days since Trish had heard from her companions and she was beginning to worry. She was use to her companions calling her at least once everyday, especially Lady since she often asked specific questions on her pregnancy.

Walking up to the Devil May Cry doors, Trish paused at the sound of sobs. Slowly and carefully opening the door Trish froze at the sight. Lady was laid out on the floor. Her eyes closed as though in slumber and sobs racking her brittle body. How long had she been like this? And where was Dante?

Lady's head snapped up at the sound of boots on the wooden floor in hopefulness but disappointment soon replaced it as she noticed the blond coming her way. Why couldn't it be Dante?

Leaning down to comfort her fallen friend, Trish pulled Lady to her body in a comforting hug that only a mother could give.

"What's wrong Lady?"

No answer.

"Where's Dante?" Another sob tore through Lady's body at the sound of the mans name and Trish feared the worse.

"Where is he Lady? Please tell me he didn't do anything stupid."

"He's gone." Lady released a cough as she used her sore voice.

"Gone to were?"

"To fight Mundus. Dante, he... he said that he would go in order to put an end to things like his father had. He said Mundus had been causing too much havoc and he wouldn't allow his children to grow in this chaos. He might not return to me." Trish felt as though her heart would explode as tear flowed down her once strong friends cheek. Dante could be so stupid sometimes. Sure more Devils were appearing to cause more destruction but he shouldn't have left Lady. He had such a fucked up sense of timing.

"Mundus issued a challenge and Dante had no choice but to accept, he said." Trish winced at the bitterness held in the woman's voice. "Either Mundus would have Dante's blood or Mundus unleashes her legions on the human realm."

"Then he had to go" Trish quietly explained to the pregnant women. Dante had always been serious in protecting the ones he loved. "He felt the need to protect you so that s what he plans on doing."

"No! He shouldn't have left me! He shouldn't have left his kids without a father! He should have stayed. He should have realized that he could protect us here. I miss him Trish. I seriously miss him and its only been three days! I want him to come back." Lady sobbed harder as Trish gently stroked her hair. A continuous 'I know' left her lips as she soothed the crying woman. This stress couldn't be good on her body or the babies.

The blond held on tight as Lady calmed her tears and her breath evened out. She cried herself to sleep. Trish gently picked Lady up from the floor and carried her to the upstairs bedroom and placed her gently on the king sized bed in the couples bedroom. Pulling a chair from the nursery, Trish sat herself next to Lady and waited for the women's awakening. She finally realized what Dante had meant when they spoke four days ago. 'Take care of Lady. She doesn't realize it but she's going to need help. Protect her. Please.' And Trish would honor her word. She would stand in Dante's place until he returned


	2. Chapter 2

**Talk about a teaser. Should I add onto this or leave it alone?**

**Chapter 2:**

5 years.

It had been 5 full years since he walked out that front door. 5 years since she almost lost her life-giving birth to the children who shared both of their genes, and 3 years since she became able to hear his name without falling to her knees in tears.

Trish, who remained by her side like the faithful friend she is, considered Lady to be a strong woman. No matter how much resentment she held for the father of her children for leaving her, she never once spoke ill of him in front of the kids.

Devlin and Raine.

Two kids who stole the hearts of both huntresses as the two took their first breath of air. Trish smiled, watching the two run out of the office doors and into the moving truck parked right outside. It was a decision Lady chose. The brunette was finally moving on with her life. She could no longer drain herself by sitting at that man's desk all through the night, waiting with watered eyes for the door to burst open and a man in red to enter. Lady had kids to think about. She was moving across town, to a suburban area. Trish agreed that it was more of an ideal place to raise children. It was in a safer part of town.

Lady huffed as she lifted the last and final box into her arms and turned to hand it to Trish. The blond simply smiled as she took the box outside. A quiet "get in the car" could be heard. A soft chuckle left her lips as she turned for one last look at the office she called her home. The dusty desk, and an old, but comfy, red couch was the only thing left to decorate the office. Lady felt a tug on her heart as she turned to walk to the front door. She felt as though she was leaving a piece of herself as she closed and locked the door behind her.

"Come on mommy! We wanna play in our new rooms! Auntie Trish said we don't have to share anymore!"

They were her new home now. She was sad he was missing the lives they created together but she knew he would be happy. His family was happy and surviving. Lifting her eyes to meet her children and longtime friend, Lady smiled. Not a bitter smile, not a resentful smile, but a true smile.

She was finally letting go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Moving into her new house, Lady found it easier than she initially thought. She walked slowly through the two-storied house and smiled as the sound of children's laughter filled the air. The twins loved their new house.

Moving down the stairs and into the living room Lady found Devlin and Raine playing video games in the newly furnished room.

"Lady, I ordered Chinese. I'll pick up some whiskey on my way back. I think this night deserves a little celebration, after the kids have gone to bed of course." Trish winked as she walked out the front door, shutting it firmly behind her. The blond had been a great help during the ordeal. She had helped unpack the cars, and set up rooms.

"Devlin, Raine, its time to put those games away. It's getting late and it's almost past your bedtime." The twins made a sound of disapproval before clamping their mouths shut at the look their mom sent them. "Now, go upstairs, put your games away, and get ready for bed. Call me when you're ready for me to tuck you in."

"Bet you I can beat you upstairs!" Raine yelled. A quiet 'nu-uh' was heard before the two rushed past Lady and out of the living room. The pitter patter of feet moving quickly up the stairs.

Lady chuckled at her children's antics. Lady sighed in relaxation as her tired body hit the couch cushion. A smile graced her features in contentment. She wasn't as happy as she could be but she was managing.

A small feminine call of her name broke Lady from her thoughts. Raine was settled and ready for bed. Dragging herself from the comfort of her couch, Lady made her way up the stairs and into her daughter's room.

Raine greeted her mom with a smiling face. Rarely did she show anything else.

"Mommy, can I ask you a question?"

Lady tucked the blanket snug around her daughter before giving a yes in response.

"Where's daddy?"

Lady froze at the question, her eyes going wide. Why was she asking this? Why now? And if she's asking this question than Devlin might ask the same thing. Lady gulped and attempted to calm her panicked breathing. She hesitated before answering. "He's gone off to save the world sweetie." Lady quickly kissed her child on the forehead before whispering a quiet goodnight and fled the room, turning off the lights and cracking the door behind her.

Making her way slowly to Devlin's room she took deep breaths to calm herself. Her eyes were watering. She thought she was over it but she didn't want her children to know that she clearly wasn't. Wiping her eyes of forming tears, Lady entered her sons room. His cold look melted at the sight of his mother. She returned a smile.

"Ready for bed honey?" The boy nodded enthusiastically. "Did you brush your teeth?" Thought Devlin was the more mature of the two he was the one who gave her the most problems when it came to hygiene.

"Yes mom. I brushed them real good.

"If you didn't then the germ monsters are going to crawl out of your mouth and eat you." The mom resisted a smirk at her sons frightened look. She was almost positive the problem of brushing teeth was gone. Now if only she could fix his bath problem.

"Foods here!" Lady jumped at the sound of another's voice. She listened quietly as Trish made her way up the stairs. The clicks of her heels echoing in the quiet house. Trish stopped at the door, her arms crossed over her chest as she leaned on the frame. Lady must be getting rust. She didn't even hear the blond enter the house.

Nodding her head to the blond, Lady turned back to her son before placing a kiss on his cheek. "Night sweet boy."

"Good night mommy, night Auntie Trish."

"Night kid." Trish exited the room. Lady followed quickly behind, repeating the notion of turning off of the lights and the cracking of the door. The two women shared a look before making their way down the stairs and into the living room. Trish had the food already set on plates on the coffee table.

"How long have you been here?"

Trish raised a brow at the question, "Bout 5 minutes."

The duo moved to sit on the couch and ate in silence. The sound of rain hitting the empty road filling the silence through the open window behind the couch.

"Raine asked about Dante."

Trish nearly choked at the statement. It was unexpected. She knew the kids were going to ask but she had assumed they would be older. "What did you tell her?"

Her eyes watched as Lady put her food back down on the wooden coffee table and sighed.

"I told her that he was out saving the world."

"Which is true to a certain extent."

Lady nodded in agreement. Yes, he was out saving the world but Lady still held resentment for the man. He shouldn't have left her. Not when she was so close to giving him the family he so dearly wished for.

Trish watched her friend as a look of conflict ion crossed her face. She knew Lady was still struggling with the issue of the man in red. She wished one of two things would happen, either Dante return and they become a family, or Lady move on and be completely happy with her broken one.

A knock on te door broke them of their thoughts.

"Finish eating, I'll get it."

Lady nodded in appreciation before picking her plate back up. She quickly ate as she listened to Trish move slowly to the door. A surprise gasp left the blinds lips as the door opened. Lady raised a brow at the sound. What would cause the blond to make such a noise so late at night? It couldn't have been a demon. There was early any sightings in their new neighborhood. Lady was curious.

"Trish? Who's at the door?"

Receiving no answer in return, Lady put her nearly finished food back on the table and made her way to the blond standing motionless by the door. Turning the corner to look out the door along with the blond who held her arm out to stop the heavy door from slamming in the visitors face, she gasped at the sight.

What was he doing there? Why was he so bloody? How did he find them? Or better yet, where had he been the last few years? Only the man at the door could answer that. She knew the blonde, whose back was turned towards her, was thinking along the same lines. She was too tense.

"What are you doing here?"

Lady didn't like the way Trish's voice sounded. It trembled with every syllable in fear of the answer.

The women watched the wavering man with guarded expressions. They took notice of every motion. Every sway from lack of blood and every injury that dropped the substance.

"Where have you been for the last four years?" The blond tried again. She flinched as an calculative pair of eyes settled on her own. He didn't look very good.

"I had to find him. I had to drag him back because I needed his children to have the father we never had. His children deserve a father and he deserves a family."

Lady's eyes widened at the answer. Though the man spoke with no emotion his eyes gave them away. Trish eyes remained steady on his as Lady shifted past her to stand between the two.

"Where is he Virgil? Did you find him? Did you bring him back?"

Vergil looked away from the eyes he grew to miss to settle on the bi color eyes of the woman now standing in front. He was almost surprised at the viciousness in her voice, though he would never show it. He thought she would be happy to see him again, not as happy as the blond, and that she would be grateful for the return of her loved one. The tone of her voice portrayed the exact opposite.

"He's passed out in the car. I brought him through a hell gate across town and stole a car to get him here." He relented in continuing as Lady rushed passed the heavily injured man and made way for the single car parked across the street. He turned back to the blond, his eyes searched her face as a sound of a car door opened behind. Her eyes were watered and Vergil knew she missed him as much as he missed her.

"How did you find us?" Small and scared did not fit the blonds confident personality. She was showing vulnerability. A part of herself reserved for the man she called her mate.

"I always know where you are. No matter how far you go I will always find you. You're my mate."

His eyes brightened at her smile. That's all he wanted.

"Welcome back Vergil. Thank you for returning that idiot of a man."

He returned a small smile in return.

"I am glad to be home."

His world went dark.

He promptly passed out.


End file.
